Casual
by xHitsuzenx
Summary: OC, sorta AU: Sex, hurt, drugs, love, revenge, proving oneself Kasai's life. Can a broken heart ever heal? Can a whore ever change? Can an ice prince love? Can an average girl become the world's newest hero? Can Zell survive without hotdogs?
1. The Letter

_-xHitsuzenx-: hey…I'm in a bad mood..._

_Warnings: drugs, alcohol use, character deaths, mild yaoi (male/male pairings), mild yuri, M/F graphic lemons, violence, angst, somewhat alternate universe, original characters, etc._

_Pairings: QuistisxSelphie, ZellxNida, SquallxOC, SeiferxOC (mentioned, a past event), etc. (not all the pairings with have lemons)_

* * *

**_Casual:_**

**_

* * *

_**

Casual.

That's what sex is for me.

No strings attached.

Nothing.

I'm not even sure who I'm with right now.

And I don't give a fuck either.

I just want to forget him.

The bastard who broke my heart.

Seifer Almasy.

I loved him. He was my best friend, and I'd known him since well, forever. When we were older, stupid hormones kicked in, and I started to fall for him. Soon, it turned into real love. Others told me that they could see the obvious connection between us, that it was mean to be. So, I got up my courage, and I told him. And what did he say? He laughed nervously, and said: "…so what am I supposed to say?"

I was crushed. He shrugged and walked away as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. The bastard. How could he? Even if he didn't love me that way, he could've at least rejected me in a more polite way, he could've let me down easy. But no, he may as well shoved Hyperion through my heart the way he said it.

And now, I work at Diamond Dust, a strip club. I'm a whore, and a dancer at the club. I give my body to whoever will pay me the most. Man or woman, I don't give a fuck so long as they pay well. I'm with a client right now. He told me his name, but I forgot.

Mhm, I remember now. Irvine Kinneas. The slut of Galbadia Garden. I'm his favorite here, and he pays damn well. And he knows what he's doing. Ahhhh, he's finished, and time is up. Without a word, I slip off the bed, and get dressed. It's my break.

I head out to the lounge for the dancers. I spot Nida in the corner, and yank the cigarette from his mouth, placing it in my own, giggling at the annoyed look on his face. "'Ch, get yer own won't cha?" I smirked a bit, and batted my silver mascara covered eye lashes at him innocently. "Aww, but you love me Nida. And if my stealing your cigs bothered you for real, you'd have actually stopped me a long damn time ago."

Nida scowled, but said nothing. Ha, I win again. Oh, who am I? Hm, I knew I'd forgotten something. My name is Kasai Hikari. It means Fire light. "Oh, Kasai, this came for you." I took a drag of the cigarette before taking the envelope he produced from the table beside him, and I popped the cig back in his mouth.

I opened the envelope and read the enclosed letter. Then, I started to crack up. Nida looked at me curiously. "Who's the letter from? What's so funny?" "It's from freaking Balamb Garden." Nida blinked. "Balamb Garden? That military academy? Why'd they write to you?" "Apparently, I've been accepted as a student. Ha! This must a joke." "Why? You're a damn good fighter Kasai."

"Maybe, but I'm no where near the quality of the Balamb soldiers." "Well you should go just to show 'em what us normal people can do!" I grinned a bit, nodding. "Maybe I should…" I called the number on the letter, and said I accepted. I was to leave for Balamb in two days time. I grabbed Nida by the dog collar he wore to my room, he was going to help me pack whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

(two days later)

"Nida, I'm not going!" "Buy why?" "I heard Seifer Almasy is a cadet there! I'm NOT going!" "Seifer? As in the asshole who you used to like?" I still kinda do. Even after what he did to me. "Yeah, him." "You're still going." "WHAT?" "You're going. Show him that he didn't win. That you're strong and you don't need him" I nodded. Yeah, I'll show him.

I gulped when two soldiers arrived and took my bags. They presented me with my uniform, and I proceeded to start stripping then and there to change into it. The guards got a massive nosebleeds, and Nida groaned, rolled his eyes, and dragged me inside, and said to change in here. "Why?" "Because you were likely to get arrested for indecent exposure stupid!" I shrugged and put the uniform on.

I examined myself in the mirror, it wasn't bad for a military uniform. A black tight fitting jacket with a white shirt beneath, and a black miniskirt, both with white stripes along the edges of them. Black knee-high socks and black shoes, and a yellow neck scarf. Not bad. Not bad at all.

I strode out to the soldiers, who were still red in the face. I winked at them and watched them grin goofily at me, and escorted me to the car. I fell asleep after awhile, I was so exhausted. I was gently shook awake later on, we were there. My stuff was brought to my room, and I was escorted to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

_(the end)_

_(of the chapter)_

_(ta-daa)_

_-xHitsuzenx-: The end. Next chapter soon._


	2. Familiar

_-xHitsuzenx-: uh…next chapter._

_Warnings: drugs, alcohol use, character deaths, mild yaoi (male/male pairings), mild yuri, M/F graphic lemons, violence, angst, somewhat alternate universe, original characters, out of characterness, etc._

_Pairings: QuistisxSelphie, ZellxNida (eventually), SquallxOC, SeiferxOC (vaguely mentioned, a past event), etc. (not all the pairings with have lemons), Irvine is kinda OOC  
_

* * *

_**Casual:**_

* * *

Last time:

I strode out to the soldiers, who were still red in the face. I winked at them and watched them grin goofily at me, and escorted me to the car. I fell asleep after awhile, I was so exhausted. I was gently shook awake later on, we were there. My stuff was brought to my room, and I was escorted to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Now:

I stood in the office waiting for the Headmaster. The door behind the desk opened, a boy who looked to be no more than 23 walked out. Heh, this can't be the Headmaster, he's only a year older than me. It's a joke obviously, but honestly, how dumb to these people think I am. "Oi, where's the Headmaster?" I was greeted by an icy voice and a mild glare. "I am Headmaster Leonhart, and the Balamb Garden Commander.

I almost laughed. Almost. This was the Headmaster? Fuck, they're getting young aren't they? He's my age for Hyne's sake! "You are Kasai Hikari, are you not?" I nodded. "Welcome to Balamb Garden. Each cadet here trains with a weapon or magic of their choice as their main ability until they pass their SeeD exams. However, they still take courses on everything else. The only exception are gunbladists, that class is only offered to those who choose a gunblade."

I nodded again. "So…what weapon am I taking?" "You have the choice of a gunblade, rifle, and hand-to-hand combat. I warn you, gunblades are extremely heavy, and take a lot of practice." "I choose the gunblade." "As you wish, one will be supplied for you." "So this magic stuff, what kind will I use?" "You will learn all the types, but we won't know your specialty until you are chosen by a GF." "A…what?"

"A guardian force. There are many different types, my own is an ice type." "Uh…okay. Soooo…now what?" "Here is your room code, do not forget it cadet. Your belongings and schedule are in your room. Good day." I took that as my cue and left, winking instead of returning his salute.

I arrived at my room, and punched in the access code. "Hello. Kasai. Welcome. Home.", a robotic voice emitted from the lock on the door. I walked in, looking the place over. It was a one person living space, with a bathroom, bedroom, closet, kitchen-like thing, and a living room area. Not bad compared to my old place.

I put all my stuff away, and plopped down onto the bed, reading over my new class schedule:

* * *

_Name: Kasai Hikari_

_Status: Cadet_

_Weaon: Gunblade_

_Junctioned GF: None_

_7:30 a.m. – Gunblade training_

_Instructor: Squall Leonhart_

_10:30 a.m. – Magic studies  
Instructor: Selphie Tilmitt_

_11:30 -  
Sharpshooting -  
Instructor: Irvine Kinneas_

_12:30 - Lunch_

_1:00 –_

_Combat training-  
Instructor: Quistis Trepe_

_2:30 -  
SeeD exam tutor selections  
Tutor: Squall Leonhart_

_4:00 -  
Study hall  
Location: library_

_5:00 – Dinner_

_

* * *

_

A note was also placed with the schedule.

_Attention: All cadets and SeeD's. There is a Disciplinary Committee Presentation tomorrow evening at 6:00 in the dining hall. All will be required to attend. The presentation will last about 5 minutes, it consists of a reading of any new rules that will be enforced this year at the Garden._

_Thank you,_

_Quistis Trepe_

_

* * *

_

I looked at my watch, it was 11:30 p.m. I yawned and crawled into bed, I was tired and knew I'd need my strength for tomorrow, I had to show these people what I could do.

(the next day)

I nearly jumped out of bed the next morning when my alarm clock went off. It was 6:30 a.m. I'd never gotten up that early in my life. I showered and didn't bother with breakfast, it was too early to be hungry. By the time I'd found the Training Area, it was 7:28. I'd be late if I didn't hurry. I ran into the Training Area, smack into someone.

I mumbled a vague apology, and looked at them, finding myself face to face with that icy ass Headmaster from yesterday. He stared blankly at me, and handed me a gunblade. I almost fell over. Fuck they really are heavy! "The gunblade's name is Hikari, it was specially made for you. The name is inscribed on it, as well as a flame."

I nodded, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. "Do you have any experience with swords?" "Yes, a lot." "Good. The gunblade is far harder to master than a sword, but that will help. Now, attack me." "Wait, what?" "Attack. Me." I shrugged. Alright then. I ran forward as best I could with that heavy ass gunblade, and swung it down at him.

He dodged easily, and countered my attack. Oof! I landed hard on the ground, and got back up, trying to attack once more. He parried my attack again, and I was knocked back. It went on like that until the session was over, I walked out, acting like I was fine, but inside my body was screaming in pain. That guy was sexy as hell, but one tough teacher! Ow. Ow. Ow.

I walked into magic class, and was met with an annoying bouncing female. Turns out she was the teacher. Pfft, go figure. We were just taking notes, so I didn't have to move around much, which was good, because I was in excruciating pain. When class was over, I trudged out, and looked at my schedule. What did I have now?

Oh right, sharpshooting. Who's the teacher? Oh fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck! Irvine Kinneas! Shit, I slept with him three days ago. Oh crap. Oh crap. I walked into the shooting area, head down, hiding behind the other students. I jumped a good two feet in the air when a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Now don't ya look familiar."

I turned around slowly, hoping to Hyne that the voice I heard didn't belong to who I thought it was. But the minute my amber gaze met the amethyst one of the other person, I knew it was him. Fuck. I watched a smile appear on his face, and a knowing glimmer in his eyes. "Kasai, isn't?" "…yes." "Hmm, long time no see eh?"

I just glared, picked up a rifle off the rack, and strode over to an available area. Luckily, he didn't come over by me too often. After class, however, he called out to me. "Miss Hikari, I'd like to see you for a minute!" I sighed, and followed him into one of the empty classrooms.

"So, what exactly are ya doin' here darlin'?" "I got accepted three days ago. And I decided to come. I was unaware that you were a teacher here." "Well I am. Sharpshootin' teacher, I finally passed my SeeD exams a year ago." "Good for you. May I go now?" "Is that any way to talk to a teacher darlin'?"

I sighed again. "What do you want?" "Ouch that hurt. Maybe ah just wanted ta talk." "And I'm Headmaster Leonhart in a dress." "Really?" "No you idiot!" I shrieked when he tried to look under my skirt to check. "Well darlin', I'll get straight to the point. Do you want ta become a SeeD?" "Um, duh. Why else would I be here?"

He grinned. "Well the exams are extremely difficult to pass. I can help you…for a price…" I could feel his hand running up my leg. "I don't need your help!" I smacked it away. "Oh really? You're just a common whore, how do you expect to pass without my help?" I glared. "You're a pretty big slut yourself Mr. Kinneas!"

I turned and stomped out of the classroom, fuming. How dare he offer to pass me if I fuck him! I was a whore, yes, but…I want to change! I'm going to become a SeeD and prove everyone wrong! I'll show him and everyone that I can do this! And I promise I'll make Nida proud.

* * *

_(the end)_

_(of this chapter)_

_-xHitsuzenx-: ……_


	3. Reunion

-xHitsuzenx-: uh…next chapter.

Warnings: drugs, alcohol use, character deaths, mild yaoi (male/male pairings), mild yuri, M/F graphic lemons, violence, angst, somewhat alternate universe, original characters, etc.

Pairings: QuistisxSelphie, ZellxNida, SquallxOC, SeiferxOC (mentioned, a past event), etc. (not all the pairings with have lemons)

Casual:

Last time:

I sighed again. "What do you want?" "Ouch that hurt. Maybe ah just wanted ta talk." "And I'm Headmaster Leonhart in a dress." "Really?" "No you idiot!" I shrieked when he tried to look under my skirt to check. "Well darlin', I'll get straight to the point. Do you want ta become a SeeD?" "Um, duh. Why else would I be here?"

He grinned. "Well the exams are extremely difficult to pass. I can help you…for a price…" I could feel his hand running up my leg. "I don't need your help!" I smacked it away. "Oh really? You're just a common whore, how do you expect to pass without my help?" I glared. "You're a pretty big slut yourself Mr. Kinneas!"

I turned and stomped out of the classroom, fuming. How dare he offer to pass me if I fuck him! I was a whore, yes, but…I want to change! I'm going to become a SeeD and prove everyone wrong! I'll show him and everyone that I can do this! And I promise I'll make Nida proud.

Now:

I had lunch this period, and so after getting my food, I went and sat at an empty table and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Nida. "…'lo?" a sleepy voice greeted me. "Nida, I wanna come home!" "WHAT? No! Why?" "The Sharpshooting teacher here is Irvine Kinneas!" "…who? OH! Oh shit Kasai!" "I know! And he tried to get me to fuck him to pass my SeeD test!" "Well don't let him get to ya! Show him you can do this! And do it for me, I want to see you meet the potential I know you have girl!"

I smiled, Nida always knew how to make me feel better, he was the best friend I could've ever asked for. "I'll do it, I promise. I'll make you proud, okay?" "That's what I like to hear. Bye Kasai." "Bye. And get your lazy ass out of bed, Nida." And with that, I hung up, laughing softly at the string of curses and a thud as Nida fell out of bed.

Alright, what's next? I pulled my schedule from my bag and looked at it. Combat Training. I threw out my trash and headed off. After class, I looked a mess. My hair was in my eyes, I had a few new bruises, and my sleeves were ripped. I ran to my dorm to get changed into another uniform, and ran to the library, I had SeeD exam tutoring. I spotted the tutors, and walked over. "Kasai Hikari's the name, I'm here for the SeeD tutoring." "Ah yes," a woman answered. "You're working with Headmaster Leonhart. He's in the Training Area waiting, please head over there." I nodded, turned on my heel and strode off.

"Hello? Anyone here? Headmaster?" I didn't see him anywhere. I heard a very light swish of fabric; I just barely caught it, along with the sound of something slicing the air. Only a well-trained sword fighter would hear it. And luckily I had trained with swords since I was young.

I gripped my gunblade and swung it around and parried the blade of my attacker. I looked up the blade to see Headmaster Leonhart. I'd already learned from other students that he barely showed emotions, but I could see the shock in his eyes. Something tells me he's not used to people parrying his sneak attacks.

"…not bad." Was the first thing he said. "Not bad huh? 'Ch, I could see the shock in your eyes." A grunt was my response, and he took a few steps back. "I've seen the style you move in before. Who trained you in sword fighting?" "Someone who has no place in my life anymore. Their name is of no concern to you. Anyway, I believe I am here to prepare for my SeeD exam at the end of the year, so can we begin?"

He nodded. "Fine. The SeeD exams are difficult, and many students have had to take them several times before passing. But if you work hard enough, you can pass the first time." I nodded, determination flashing in my eyes. I'd show Kinneas, and I'd make Nida proud of me, I swore to it.

We trained until 4:00, and then I went to study hall. I decided to begin practice for the written part of the SeeD exam, and grabbed a bunch of books and took a seat. I'd gotten sheets outlining what subjects would be on the exam from Headmaster Leonhart. I skipped the section on sorceresses, I didn't need to study that. Let's just say I knew…well…a LOT about that subject.

Instead, I focused on the types of magic, and their functions. I wanted to make sure I didn't get anything messed up. I WOULD be passing the SeeD exam at the end of the year. I trudged off to the Dining Hall for dinner, but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to eat. It wasn't the food, I just had this ominous feeling in my mind…like I could tell something bad was about to happen. Well it did.

At 6:00, the Disciplinary Committee strolled into the center of the room. It was a girl who was announced as Fujin, a man named Rajin, and then a recent SeeD graduate named Seifer Almasy. SEIFER ALMASY? I quickly hid in a group of students, I couldn't let him see me, I didn't want to have to talk to him.

I felt like such a coward, hiding the entire time they were reading off the rules. After Seifer had stopped speaking, the girl named Fujin stepped up, and everyone jumped a foot when she practically shouted in one or two words clips. "MEETING. OVER. GOODNIGHT." I got up and walked quickly towards the hall doors. Maybe fate would be kind to me just this once and let me get out without Seifer noticing me. I hate you fate. I felt a familiar hand grab my wrist, and stopped short.

"Kasai…?" I heard Seifer's voice speak hesitantly. Wait…Seifer can be hesitant? Who knew? I turned slowly to face him, nodding. "Yeah, it's me. Bye." I turned on my heel and kept walking. "Hey! Hey!" I heard him jogging to catch up with me. "Woah, what's with the icy shoulder treatment?" I gave him a glare that would make anyone but Seifer cry. "Have you honestly forgotten what you did to me all those years ago?"

"Uh…" he seemed to be thinking, but after a good 5 minutes, I was fuming. "You broke my heart asshole!" I screamed at him. He blinked. "I..did?" "Yes you did! Remember this: So…What am I supposed to say?" He winced. I knew he remembered now. "Kasai, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to come out that way, it just kinda did…" "Well you asshole, it ruined my life. I was broken hearted, and ended up going to work at a strip club because I didn't want to live with you and your family anymore, and I needed money!"

He looked very uncomfortable. "er…" "Seifer, just leave me alone. While I'm here, you're nothing more to me than the Disciplinary Chief, and a SeeD. We will only speak if necessary. We are not friends anymore, we haven't been friends for years. So leave me alone." I turned and walked off, leaving Seifer to ponder his thoughts.

(the end)

(of this chapter)

-xHitsuzenx-: ……


End file.
